Lexi&Iggy!
by IggyandMe
Summary: So read The Best Movie ever to understand some of it. This is me and Iggy's life now!  Thanks!
1. Meeting the Family&Being kidnapped!

After going for a long walk with Nudge on his awesome checkered Leash with his awesome checkered collar Total went to find Akila.  
>She was lying on the back porch watching Angel and Gazzy play. He smiled and said "Hello sweetie."<br>Akila barked in response. Angel looked up and saw them and smiled, she then ran over and knelled next to Total, "Did you and Nudge have a good walk?"  
>"Yeah, it was ok." he said then laid next to Akila and licked her paw.<br>"Aw! There so cute!" I voice said coming from the kitchen then a girl dressed in Jean shorts, a Black Veil Bride T-shirt, and a button up blue t-shirt unbuttoned and rolled up to her elbows rushed to the back porch and fell to her knees hugging Total.  
>"Not that I'm not flattered but, Who are you!" Total shouted struggling from her grasp.<br>"I'm Iggy's girlfriend Lexi!" She yelled hugging Angel next.  
>"Um, Nice to meet you." Angel said as Iggy walked back pulling Lexi up holding her hand smiling. "Hey guys," he said. He was dressed in long sleeve t-shirt, a pair of warm jeans a snow hat on a snow boots.<br>"We just got back from her parents house." He said removing his hat and dropping the bag he had on the table.  
>"That's where you were?" Gazzy said confused "We thought Erasers took you."<br>"And you didn't bother to find me?" He asked angrily/  
>"Calm down Iggy its ok." Lexi said hugging him.<br>"Yeah, whatever," he said hugging her back resting his head on hers.  
>"Why are you dressed so warmly and she's not?" Angel asked.<br>"Because I was raised in Montana, it was ten degrees when we left. Perfect for shorts." Lexi said happily.  
>"No It wasn't. It was freezing!" Iggy protested pulling shorts and a t-shirt out of his bag then going to find a bathroom.<br>"Were is Max and Fang?" Lexi asked jumping up and down.  
>"In Max's room. You don't want to go in there." Nudge said walking out, " Who are you? I think I've seen you before? I'm not very good with names, but faces I can do. I have defiantly seen you before but where? You need some help with your cloths though! I can give you a makeover that would be great! I bet you'd love it! You know what else you would love? Iggy's food! I haven't seen him around for a while though. I miss him. His cooking is way better then Fang's. Last night Fang tried to make this Chinese food. It didn't work. The Chinese make everything so difficult! They also make most the stuff we use. Its so weird! I was looking at this makeup bag and it said it was made in China! I looked at the others and they all said it too! The Chinese are taking over! Bugs are also taking over! Its so hard not to have a bug in your house! Spiders are the worst! I hate them, what's the name for the fear of spiders? Arachnophobia! That's what it is! I saw a movie named that once! It was freaky! It was a scary Movie I have hated spiders ever since! I also saw this one named Zombie Land! It was so funny and scary The Clown scared me the most then there was Bill Murray! He was in it! I love him But he got shot! Can you believe that! Poor Tallahassee was crying about that. Tallahassee was funny he finally got his Twinkie in the end, Tallahassee is also a city in Florida its that capital! I have always wanted to go there! I bet its awesome and fun there!" Nudge finally stopped and Lexi was happily answering every question she had asked.<br>"I hope they use protection! Bad Fang! Bad Max! Anyway, I'm Lexi! You have seen me before in the fanfic The Best Movie Ever! I was there I also wrote it! Awesome right? I'm not very good with names either. I do not want a makeover I hate shopping and makeup, it's a waste of time! I also love Iggy's food! He cooked for my family and me! I can't cook very well but I cook ok. Iggy's teaching me! The Chinese do make everything! Its so weird! They are taking over, just like bugs! I have arachnophobia too! Did you know that the fear of computers in Tecnaphobia? I bet you don't have that! Considering your power and all. I saw that movie too! Wasn't like Bill Murray in it also! I Love Zombie Land! Go Tallahassee and his Twinkie love! I like snowballs personally! But whatever makes him happy, I was sad that Bill Murray died too. He was just playing around and the stupid kid shot him! I can't believe the nerve of him. I learned that Tallahassee was the capital of Florida not that long ago. Did you know Hamsters have periods? I didn't, weird right? I have wondered that too though. Hi! I'm Lexi!" She finished just as Iggy walked out.  
>"Nudge are you ok?" He asked as she stood shocked.<br>"I thought I was the only one who could talk that much!" She was about to rant more when Angel threw her hand over her mouth.  
>"You two are perfect friends." Total said coming out of shock.<br>"I second that," Iggy said hugging Lexi from behind.  
>"IGGY!" Someone yelled from the door to the porch.<br>They all looked to see Ella and the ghost of Dylan.  
>"Oh yeah, he came back and is even more annoying!" Angel said angrily then proceeded to chase him off.<br>"I can't believe your back!" Ella said running towards him. He moved slightly as she jumped to hug and kiss him and she fell to the ground.  
>"Why didn't you catch me? Who's that?" She asked looking from Lexi to Iggy.<br>"Ella, that's my girlfriend Lexi. Lexi this is-"  
>"Ella, its great to finally meet you!" She said launching at her for a hug even though Ella was glaring at her and still on the ground.<br>"Um… hi Lexi." she said a little taken back by her kindness.  
>Lexi stood up pulling Ella up too.<br>Dylan's ghost appeared and stared at Lexi, "You are one crazy chick. You know that right?"  
>"Well duh! Of course I know that! Its fun being crazy. I need a break from being a straight-ish A student!" She said happily.<br>"Ish?" he asked raising a eyebrow.  
>"Ok, I got one B, what are you going to do sue me? I can't do Physical science. All the elements and crap is confusing!" she yelled pulling her hair.<br>"I like you a lot babe." Dylan smiled.  
>"Back off she's mine." Iggy growled at him and Dylan's smile just widened.<br>Max and Fang walked down the stairs smiling. Lexi squealed and leapt at both of them pulling them into a group hug.  
>They both screamed and tried to push her off. Of course it didn't work she had a death grip on them, it wasn't until Iggy grabbed her did she let go.<br>Iggy picked her up as she giggled and squealed about seeing them. He put her over his shoulder and said, " Hey guys this is my girlfriend Lexi, I was at her house the last few days."  
>"Oh," they both said together a little dazed.<br>Iggy set her down and she smiled at them saying, " Sorry I am just so excited to meet you guys! Max you are my idol! I love you!" she hugged Max again, and Max hugged her back because she was just so huggable.  
>Then she let go and went to hug Fang. He of course being unable to deny her sweetness, and hugged her back.<br>"I'm the one who had the sniper kill Dylan, just so you know!" Lexi said as she went back to Iggy.  
>"Really thank you so much!" Max said clapping her hands.<br>"Yeah, I told him to come here if you don't mind. He is also doing another job for me." She said truthfully.  
>"What's the other job?" Fang asked casually playing with a piece of Max's hair.<br>"He's off killing Max2. I refuse to call her by the name she chose!" She said stomping her foot.  
>"Wow, we won't mess with you." Angel said sitting at the kitchen counter with a unopened Mtn Dew.<br>"Ooooo! Mtn Dew!" Lexi said lunging for it.  
>"Let her have it!" Iggy said, "She won't get hyper, she feed's off of others energy not sugar." Lexi opened it and drank it all happily before falling onto the couch with Iggy.<br>"So Iggy, she's your girlfriend?" Fang asked sitting with Max on the other couch.  
>"Yeah, she's the best ever." he said causing Lexi to blush and snuggle into him.<br>"You two make a cute coupe." Max noted eyeing them closely.  
>Lexi smiled at them then stood up saying she wanted to go play with Angel and Gazzy in the backyard.<br>"So guys I need your opinion." Iggy said quietly and leaned forward.  
>"On what?" Fang asked.<br>"Well I really love her and I was planning on asking her to marry me." He said shyly.  
>Max and Fang both stared at him then Max said "By the look you give her I can tell you really do love her. I could ask her if she would marry you if you like?" Iggy nodded quickly saying "Yes could you! Thanks!"<br>"No problemo." Max stood up then grabbed Iggy pulling him to the kitchen then throwing a pink apron at him saying " Now cook blind man!"  
>"That was very insulting!"<br>"I don't care." She then headed to the back porch.

Lexi smiled and ran towards the slip&slide they had set up in the backyard. She landed on her knees and slide to the end were they had built a large mud pit. She splashed into it and she jumped up covered in mud laughing like a crazy person.  
>Max just then came out and looked at Lexi in a funny way then laughed and sat in a chair watching the littler ones play.<br>Lexi walked over to her and sat down mud flying everywhere.  
>"Hey" she said to Max.<br>"Hey, I have a question for you." Max said still watching Angel and Gazzy as they threw Mud back and fourth.  
>"Shoot."<br>"Of Iggy asked you to marry him, would you say yes."  
>She thought for a moment and said "Yes. I would say yes, It also depends I guess on if he wanted to elope, or live together first. But yeah. And Maybe right after the wedding we could get settled down. I really don't know about after the wedding on what we would do though. I still want to go to collage though. I want to be a vet, how ironic right!"<br>"Yeah, that's great I can tell Iggy really loves you by the way he looks at you and Vice Versa." Max said grinning ear to ear.  
>"Well I would object!" yelled a guy with black shaggy hair, tan skin and was tallish who had just entering the yard. All 6 looked at him(Max, Lexi, Angel, Gazzy, Total, and Akila).<br>"Who are you!" Angel asked standing up from the mud pit.  
>" I am Adam!" he yelled walking right up to Lexi.<br>"Who?" she asked confused.  
>"Adam, I had a huge crush on you in first grade! Don't you remember!" he grabbed her shoulders and hugged her hardly.<br>"Oh, You I always has to do projects with you. I remember. You always seemed depressed."  
>"I was when I wasn't with you. I still love you Lexi! I used to pick on you because I like you! I only talked to you. They you moved away that was the saddest day ever!" he siad still hugging her.<br>She hugged him back awkwardly. They there was a loud growl and Adam pulled back and looked to his right.  
>Iggy was standing there holding a frying pan looking very angry.<br>"Who are you, and why are you touching my girlfriend." Iggy growled menacingly.  
>"Your girlfriend! Have you known her since first grade! I don't think so! She's mine!" he growled back pushing her to the side. Then Iggy lunged at him for pushing her.<br>She clapped my hands then ran inside grabbed a bag of popcorn that was just magicly ready and a Mtn Dew, 'I will have to get back to that' Lexi thought to herself as she pushed the small couch outside to watch.  
>"Catfight!" she yelled sitting down eating popcorn.<br>"Go Iggy!" she yelled clapping as he hit Adam upside the head with his frying pan.  
>As the fight dragged on Lexi began to fall a sleep when all of a sudden 10 smurfs appeared. They dragged a sleeping Lexi away without anyone noticing.<p>

When she woke up Lexi was in a small town surrounded by small blue smurfs! She sat up giggling and said "Ok which one of you is Gay and is named Antonio?"  
>One smurf raised his hand and Lexi picked him up and hugged him saying, " You will be my best friend. I told Sami they were good best friends, she just didn't believe me. Then I told Jacklyn and she agreed! Wait, why am I here?"<br>Papa Smurf stepped forward and said " You are our queen we have finally found you."  
>"Oh. I'm the queen. Weird! I am so happy wait till Iggy hears! He can be king then! Unless Adam kills him." She stopped to think and bust out laughing " Adam could never kill Iggy what was I thinking! Unless Adam is actually half wolf making him a eraser! OMG! Adam could be an Eraser! No he isn't but he could be part hound dog! The Mortal Enemy of the bird, I think?" She stood there pondering while holding Antonio her Gay smurf friend.<p>

Back at the house Fang and Max managed to stop Iggy and Adam as they snarled at each other. Fang leaned closer to Iggy saying "You know Lexi was kidnapped by someone?"

"WHAT!" Iggy yelled pulling his wings out and taking off looking for her.

Then the screen faded to black...

* * *

><p>Me: I like this episode. Its awesome I find my Gay smurf!<p>

Iggy: I don't, you get kddnapped.

Me: You'll find me!

Iggy: I hope so.

Me: Go sing!

Iggy after changing into yet another fancy suit:

Someday when I'm awfully low  
>When the world is cold<br>I feel a glow just thinking of you  
>And the way you look tonight.<br>Oh, but you're lovely with your smile so warm  
>And your cheek so soft<br>There is nothing for me to love you  
>And the way you look tonight<br>With each word your tenderness grows  
>Tearing my fear apart<br>And that laugh that wrinkles your nose  
>touches my foolish heart<br>Lovely, never ever change  
>Keep that breathless charr<br>Won't you please arrange it?  
>'Cause I love you<br>Just the way you look tonight...

*Hugs Lexi lovingly*

Audience: Awww!

Me: Love you Ig!

Iggy: Love you too now sign off please.

Me: Ok

Review hope you like and so on and so forth!

Next Episode is The Daring Rescue!

Review

*Iggy&Lexi*


	2. The Daring Rescue, Sort of

Lexi looks down at Antonio and says "How many licks do you think it will take to get to the center of a tootsie pop?"

"I don't know lets fond out." By snapping his finger a tootsie pop appeared out of nowhere.

_Again I will make a mental note to figure that out later,_ Lexi grabs it and unwraps it, One, two, three...

As Iggy flies around blindly (literally!) trying to find Lexi he thinks about his life, he grew up in a crate, escaped, saved the world, found the girl of his dreams, and now lost her. All that left to do is find Lexi and read the twilight series. After that his life will be complete.

109, 110, 111...

Max and Fang look at Adam, who was currently passed out on the ground "Should we move him?" Max asks. "Na, lets go back to your room." Fang says smiling. "Okay!" Max replies happily.

"Use protection!" Angel yells as they walk up the stairs.

Ghost Dylan sighs and watches the sun set slowly, _Why must I be so alone?_ He thinks.

Sniper bunny smiles as he sees Mia walking along whistling happily. As he takes aim with his small sniper rifle Mia looks up all of a sudden just in time to see Bunny pull the trigger.

227, 228, 229,230...

Antonio watches as Lexi licks away not doing much.

Iggy walks slowly through the creepy forest he is in and hears something. "Whose there!" he says getting into a fighting stance. All of a sudden a large animal comes out that has a long neck with stubby little hands with no arms or fingers. And instead of legs it has a cloud that it floats on.

It looks at him strangely and says "Me longcat."

Adam wakes up realizing that Lexi is gone, running into the house he sees the annoying little girl and says, "Where is Lexi!" Angel looks at him and says "Some smurfs took her saying something about her being their queen. I don't know."

Adam smiled and took off out the door amazingly fast. Angel watched him saying "My life has now become one of those sappy stupid teen books. Cheating, kidnapping, fights over a girl, vampires, ghost, and even some cheating." Angel shakes her head and looks over and Nudge who was sitting next to her with some magic popcorn and a pepsi.

"I like our lives Angel! We don't have to pay the electric bill anymore!"

1002, 1003, 1004, 1005, 1006!

"I did it! I solved the age long question! Quick Antonio write down 1006!"

Antonio did so on his small pink and blue note pad. Smiling widely she felt something come by quickly, as it past it picked her up. She squealed, but the creature stopped. When it did Lexi opened her eyes to see non other then Edward!

Smiling at Lexi Edward says "I've been looking for you everywhere!" Lexi scratches her head confused and says " May I help you?" He just stairs at her and says "You were supposed to stop by my house the other day."

"Oh! I remember! Sorry I got kidnapped by some smurfs."

"Okay, well are you coming back with me?"

"Na, I'm going to wait for my boyfriend to take me home." she said smiling. "Okay. Se ya around." With that he was gone.

"Bye!" Lexi screamed waving frantically.

"So your a longcat." Iggy asked as he followed the thing through the forest trying not to run into any trees.

"Me longcat, girl you seek is queen of smurf." It said "She queen" it repeated. _Not good, Defiantly not good._ Iggy thought to himself hoping to find Lexi soon.

" I get a king right? I thing Iggy would make a great king. Oh, I can't wait to see him!" Lexi rambled on happily. "We have a king already. come meet him. He is in your house." Papa smurf ushered Lexi into a fairly large house. When she looked around she saw her kinga nd screamed happily.

"Oh my god! Its Andy Sixx! Your my king, no flippin' way!" Lexi tried her best not to faint and ended up jumping up and down clapping like a 6 year old.

"No wait," she said stopping to think " I love Iggy. Not you. I have to find him. I miss Iggy. Sorry Andy, but I've gotta go." She dashed out the door grabbing Antonio who was standing by the large door.

"I"M COMING IGGY!"

We watch as brave Lexi runs off into the forest the screen fades to black...

* * *

><p>Me: Well that took a while. Its like 4:30 in the morning. Good thing its summer! Well its actually snowing here.<p>

Iggy: Yeas I know I hate it! Its to cold.

Me: Well at least you got to see our Beanies Mountain Dog give birth to 8 puppies! Cutest thing ever!

Iggy: They are.

Me: Sing my beloved boyfriend.

Iggy: Fine

Merrily we fall  
>Out of line, out of line<br>I'd fall anywhere with you  
>I'm by your side<p>

Swinging in the rain  
>Humming melodies<br>We're not going anywhere until we freeze

I'm not afraid, anymore  
>I'm not afraid<p>

Forever is a long time  
>But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side<p>

Carefully we'll place our destiny  
>You came and you took this heart, and set it free<br>Every word you write or sing is so warm to me, so warm to me  
>I'm torn, I'm torn to be right where you are<p>

I'm not afraid, anymore  
>I'm not afraid.<p>

Audience: *Claps and whistles*

Me: Thanks! *Gives Iggy and kiss on the cheek and and big huge*

Iggy: *Blushes* No problem

Bye! Review!

Iggy&Lexi


	3. Kidnapped Again&Coming Home

As Lexi ran through the forest she called "Iggy! Where are you!"

Iggy heard someone calling and knew it was his angel's voice. "I'm coming Lexi!" He took off running leaving the longcat to follow him.

When Iggy ran into a clearing and stopped to listen, he heard Lexi's hard breathing from across the field and ran towards her. Lexi ran towards him smiling like an idiot and jumped into his arms. Iggy hugged her tightly saying "I missed you so much. I thought I'd lost you."

"I missed you too! I meet these smurfs and Antonio who is here with me, then Edward stopped by to see if I wanted to visit and then papa smurf told me that I needed a king and they had one! It was Andy Sixx! I was so excited but I realized that I missed you and I loved you. I didn't want Andy to be my king I wanted to be with you." Lexi said so quickly that they almost all blended together.

"What? Who's this Antonio, and Edward as in from Twilight? And your king was Supposed to be Andy Sixx? He didn't touch you did he? Or for that matter did any of them touch you! I'll kill them, where are they?" Iggy yelled setting Lexi down and charging off in the direction Lexi had come from.

Lexi grabbed his shoulder turning him around saying "Calm down. This is Antonio." She reached into her jacket pocket pulling out Antonio who smiled at Iggy.

"What?" Iggy said reaching out touching what was in her hand. "Is-Is he a smurf?"

"Yes, yes he is." Lexi answered. "Now lets go home." At this time the Longcat comes floating out of the trees and Lexi squeals running towards it.

"What? Whats wrong Lexi!" Iggy yells overly concerned running towards her voice.

"Noth-" Lexi was cut off by something running by with super speed and picking her up.

"Lexi!" Iggy yells concerned all over again by her lack of response. Antonio speaks up from his spot on the ground saying "Something just ran by and took Lexi away."

Iggy stands still for a minute and them yells "What direction."

"East." Antonio says, and Iggy takes off running as fast as he can.

Max yawns as she walks out of her room to the stairs then to the kitchen. Dylan is standing there and when he sees her says "Hey, do you know where Lexi is?"

"I think that there was something about her being taken by Smurfs?" Max says confused.

"Oh, thanks." he says before vanishing.

"Where are you freakin' taking me?" Lexi yells as Adam carries her through the forest.

"To my kingdom where you will become my queen." He states proudly.

"I don't want to be your fu-" Lexi starts to cuse but is cut off when Adam shuts her up by kissing her.

When he pulls back he says "Your to pretty to cuse and you will become my queen."

Lexi stares ahead frozen. Someone other then Iggy had kissed her. That was not okay and Iggy was going to kill Adam when he found out.

"Well crap." she muttered under her breath before struggling trying to get away.

Iggy ran as fast and as hard as he could trying not to run into things, he had to get his Lexi back.

_His Lexi _, Yes she was defiantly his.

He heard steady slow foot steps about 100yards away. They where heavy and Iggy knew it was the person who had taken Lexi. Climbing up a tree Iggy moved closer, tree by tree, he moved like a monkey. He heard a voice grumbling and realized it was that Adam guy. He heard him set Lexi down and walk off a little ways.

She was defiantly thinking hard about something. Smiling Iggy silently fell from the tree to the ground landing in a crouch. Adam turned just in time to see a fist coming his way and colliding with his face.

Iggy smiled at the sound of breaking bones knowing he had broken the guys nose. Then he lept on Adam and started punching him.

Lexi watched and yelled "Make sure to hit him really hard for kissing me!" she quickly covered her mouth knowing that would send Iggy over the edge if that wasn't already the case.

She saw Iggy tense then start punching Adam saying "Never... kiss... her... again... she's... mine!"

Lexi didn't want Iggy to kill him and be a killer, she ran to him and grabbed his arm trying to stop him saying "Iggy, please stop! Your killing him!" Iggy stopped and turned around to hug Lexi saying "Shh, shh. I'm sorry. Please stop crying." He whispered comforting words to her wiping tears away from her cheeks.

She sniffled and looked up at him smiling a little and then buried her head in his neck snuggling closer to him.

Iggy smiled and stood up leaving the unconscious Adam on the ground and took off into the sky.

When they arrived home at the flocks house Lexi yawned and snuggled closer to Iggy who still had his arms around her carrying her into the house. Saying hi to the flock then going to his room. Laying Lexi down Iggy feels around for his bag. He finally found it and pulled out a pair of pajama pants. After going to the bathroom and changing he went back to his room took of Lexi's shoes and laid down next to her putting his arm around her waist pulling her close and falling asleep...

* * *

><p>Me: So that wasn't a humor chapter I don't think really but it was more drama. Thanks to my two reviewers and I hope to get more!<p>

Iggy: So I think that was a good chapter.

Me: Your just saying that cause your my boyfriend.

Iggy: No, because it was and I love you.

Me: I love you too Iggy. Now could you please maybe sing?

Iggy: Okay sweetie

_You're insecure, don't know what for_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the do-o-or_

_Don't need make-up - to cover up_

_Being the way that you are is eno-o-ough_

_Everyone else in the room can see it_

_Everyone else but you_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me over__whelmed_

_But when you smile at the ground, it ain't hard to tell_

_You don't know_

_Oh oh_

_You don't know you're beautiful!_

__Me: Thank You Iggy, and now I was wondering if you who vote could come up with a couples name for me and Iggy!

Iggy: Lexi, you don't have to do that.

Me: Of course I do. *hugs Iggy and gives him a quick kiss.*

Read and review please!

Iggy&Lexi


End file.
